Kid and patty's hunger games
by Darkkystar25
Summary: patty and kid get reaped for the 74th hunger games what will unfold as days pass after the reaping Patty x Kid Because there arent enough of them CHAP 7 FINALLY UP
1. The Reaping

_I don't own soul eater or the hunger games if I did would I be writing this?_

**Liz pov**

I wake up to a dress Patty has laid out for me. A soft blue thing with matching shoes. I traded my giraffe plushie she said as she puts on my old reaping outfits a skirt and ruffled blouse

We will trade for a new one after the reaping Let's put your hair up, patty," she lets me comb it out and style it to match her outfit and I quickly brush out mine I don't recognize myself in the cracked mirror that leans against the wall.

"Your so pretty sis," says Patty in her childlike voice. "And nothing like myself," I say. I hug her, because I know these next few hours will be terrible for her. The reaping is always hard on patty. She's about as safe as you can get, since she's only entered once. Even though we live in the seam and are dirt poor I wouldn't let her take out any tesserae. But she's worried regardless

I protect Patty in every way I can, but I'm powerless against the reaping. The anguish I always feel when she's in pain wells up in my chest and threatens to register on my face. I notice her blouse has pulled out of her skirt in the back again and force myself to stay calm. "Tuck your tail in, little duck," I say, smoothing the blouse back in place "I'm not a duck sis" she giggles at my comment

At one o'clock, we head for the square. market days, especially if there's good weather, it has a holiday today, despite the bright banners hanging on the buildings, there's an air of grimness. In the square The camera

crews, perched like buzzards on rooftops, only add to the

effect.

People file in silently and sign in. The reaping is a good

opportunity for the Capitol to keep tabs on the population

as well. Twelve- through eighteen-year-olds are herded into

roped areas marked off by ages, the oldest in the front, the

young ones, like Patty, towa rd the back. Family members

line up around the perimeter like myself, holding tightly to one another's

hands like I hold on to hiros . But there are others, too, who have no one they love

at stake, or who no longer care, who slip among the crowd, taking bets on the two kids whose names will be are given on their ages, whether they're Seam or merchant,I could be shot on a daily basis for hunting, but the appetitesof those in charge protect me. Not everyone can claimthe , Hiro and I agree that if we have to choose between dying of hunger and a bullet in the head, the bullet would be much quicker. The space gets tighter, more claustrophobic as people arrive.. I find myself standing in a clump of parents from the Seam with hiro. We all exchange terse nods then focus our attention,on the temporary stage that is set up before the Justice Building. It holds three chairs, a podium, and two large glass balls, one for the boys and one for the girls. I stare at the paper slips in the girls' ball. One of them has Patricia Thompson written on them in childish handwriting. Two of the three chairs fill with, Mayor Free who's a tall, man with a peculiar eye, and blair, District 12's escort, fresh from Medusa's escort committee with her flirty white grin, purple hair, and way too revealing dress. They murmur to each other and then look with concern at the empty seat. Just as the town clock strikes two, the mayor steps up to the podium and begins to read. It's the same story every year. He tells of the history of Panem, the country that rose up out of the ashes of a place that was once called the d.w.m.a. He lists the disasters caused by weapons and meister that caused, the brutal war for what little sustenance remained said by medusa started by the grim reaper himself lord death causing medusa to raise a kishin enslaving everyone in the madness

The result was Panem, Medusa ruling thirteen districts, which brought peace and prosperity to its citizens. Then came the Dark Days, the uprising of the dmwa against Medusa. Most were defeated, the the rest oblitereated The Treaty of Treason gave us the new laws to guarantee peace and, as our yearly reminder that the Dark Days must never be repeated, it gave us the Hunger Games.

The rules of the Games are simple. In punishment for the uprising, each of the twelve districts we were split into must provide one girl and one boy, called tributes, to participate. The twenty-four tributes will be imprisoned in a vast outdoo arena that could hold anything from a burning desert to a frozen wasteland. Over a period of several weeks, the competitors must fight to the death. The last tribute standing wins.

Taking the kids from our districts, forcing them to kill one another while we watch — this is the Medusa's way of reminding us how totally we are at their at her mercy. How little chance we would stand of surviving another rebellion.

Then he reads the list of past District 12 victors. In seventy-four years, we have had exactly two. Only one is still alive Dr. Stein is a tall man with silver-gray hair and big, round glasses. He has a large screw/bolt going through his head, He is also surprisingly well built for a man his age, due to a large portion of his time being devoted to combat training, who at this moment appears hollering something unintelligible, staggers onto the stage, and falls into the third chair. He's drunk. Very. The crowd responds with its token applause, but he's confused and tries to give Blair a big hug, which she barely manages to fend off. The mayor looks distressed. Since all of this is being televised, right now District 12 is the laughingstock of Panem, and he knows it. He quickly tries to pull the attention back to the reaping by introducing Blair Bright and bubbly as ever, Blair trots to the podium and gives her signature, "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" Her purple hair has been abit messsy since her encounter with Stein She goes on a bit about what an honor it is to be here, although everyone knows she's just aching to get bumped up to a better district where they have proper victors, not drunks who molest

you in front of the entire nation.

Im worried about Patty And maybe he's thinking the same thing about patty because his face darkens and he turns away. "But there are still thousands of slips," he whispers in my ear. It's time for the drawing. Blair says as she always does, Lets reap the boys first she reaches into the blue reaping bowl and picks out a slip "death the kid" the boys section splits in half to show a medium sized pale boy in a black suit with white rectangles placed evenly on the sides and down the front with a skull button on the top by the looks of him he's symmetrical except for three white stripes on the side of his head. His face registers no emotion and he calmly walks up to the stage even though his golden eyes show a moment of fear "please its just kid" he says as he takes his place on the stage "Ladies next!" blair says and crosses to the glass ball with the girls' names. She reaches in and pulls out another slip of paper. i draw in sharp breath and you can hear a pin drop, and I'm feeling nauseous and so desperately hoping that it's not patty, that it's not patty, that it's not patty. Blair crosses back to the podium once more, smoothes the slip of paper, and reads out the name in a clear voice. And it's It's Patricia Thompson

WHAT?

Patty is crying as she walks up to the stage and blair pats her on the shoulder

There there sweetie your gonna do district 12 proud

"Our District Twelve tributes, Death the kid and Patricia thompson!" Our escort, Blair gushes. As the two tribute shake hands

The breath is knocked out of me The Peacekeepers escort them inside.

"NO!" I scream, pushing my way forward through the rest of the crowd. "PATTY! I VOLUNTEER!" The Peacekeepers keep marching, but Patty turns around.

"LIZ!" she shrieks. The Peacekeepers put restraining arms around her and pull her into the Justice Building.

"I'm sorry, dear. Your nineteen." Blair says, looking down at me with her purple hair and follows behind

I fall to the ground, sobbing. "NO!" I feel someone's strong arms pull me up. It's Hiro.

"Come on Liz." He pulls me away, but I continue to fight, to reach her. My little sister is going into the Hunger Games.


	2. the good byes

Patty: that was very scary darkky-chan

Me: yea patty I'm sorry why don't you color while I do the disclaimer

Patty: okay

Kid: DO IT SYMETRICALLY!

*Clears throat*_ I don't own the hunger games or soul eater if I did kid and patty would have been a couple AGES ago,Also i dedicate this to Near my first faithful reader._

The Peacekeepers take kid and me inside the Justice building, where we are led to two separate rooms. Where will each be given an hour to say goodbye to our loved ones.

The little room is the nicest place I have ever been. It has smooth velvet chairs and a nice view of the District, if any view could be considered "nice." I try to make myself feel comfortable, but I can't. All I can think of is the Games and how I might die in a week.

The door opens and Liz runs in. She is wild; she runs over and flings herself on top of me. She squeezes me so tight I can't breathe.

"Patty, Patty, Patty." She whispers my name as she strokes my hair. My tears are flowing freely now,

"Liz. I'm scared." I whisper as I cling to her. "I know, baby, I know." she whispers, and her voice cracks, "this shouldn't have happened patty." She releases me suddenly but grips the top of my arms. "You have to win." She looks right into my eyes. "You are smart, you are sweet. You have to try." She begs me. I nod, but she must know I can't win. I've seen the Games. Against the Careers, I have no chance.

Liz bangs her fist against the wall. "This shouldn't happen to you," she clutches her head with her hands, her eyes darting around wildly. "I'm so stupid."

"You're not stupid, Liz. You are the best big sister ever," I reach for her hand, but she doesn't take mine

Damned birthday

Sis you can't control your age

That's why I'm mad

The Peacekeepers come in then. Liz runs over and kisses the top of my head, clutching me to her. I hold on to her with all my strength, but the Peacekeepers are pulling us apart. I grab wildly and manage to catch her hand one last time.

"NO! PATTY! I LOVE YOU!" Liz shrieks as they pull her out the door.

"NO! LIZ!" I scream. I run to the door, but the Peacekeepers slam it shut and I drop to my knees. I hear Liz yelling all the way down the hallway. I am no longer crying. All the tears have fallen, and my eyes feel swollen and puffy.

The next person surprises me. It's Hiro. I've never really talked to him without Liz there. I know he feels protective of me because I'm Liz's sister, but I never would have thought he'd come to say goodbye. "Patty," he says, hugging me awkwardly. He pulls away almost instantly, but it's the first physical contact I've ever had with him. He's always scared me; he is so strong and he's old, even older than Liz.

I don't really know what to say, and neither does he. "Use this as your token," he says, handing me a pocket sized giraffe similar to the one I traded this morning. I giggle and forget what was going to happen and where I am for a second .then I remember a token is the last thing on my mind right now.

We sit in an awkward silence for a few minutes. "Make sure she's...okay." I tell Hiro with a meaningful look. He nods because he understands. Liz might take drastic measures if I... don't come home.

The Peacekeepers take him away. I rub my hand over the little giraffe, the soft fur surprisingly comforting.

My next visitor is kid's dad Lord Death himself

Hey hi how are ya!" he asked me with his silly voice as usual

I've been better

Well kiddo wanted to wish you and kid good luck he ruffles my hair with his giant hand and what he does next surprises me he gives me a hug and walks out

There are no other visitors.

The Peacekeepers then take me away, leading me to the train platform. There is a huge crowd and cameras everywhere. They zoom in on my face. I don't like being pushed against by this many people. The people look at me with sorrow, but there is also a small twinge of relief in their eyes. They are happy that it wasn't their children; that it was me.

Kid also looks uncomfortable. He keeps glancing at me out of the corner of his eye, as if he knows something I don't. Next to him, I feel like a weakling. Even my district partner is stronger than me. What chance do I have?

The doors shut and the train starts moving. I look out the window, cuddling my giraffe trying to get a last glimpse of District Twelve. The last thing I see is Liz, hugging Hiro, before I am gone, forever.


	3. The Train

Pattys p.o.v

"Hey Patty," said a voice from behind me. I turned around to see Kid smiling down on me warmly. I smiled back. We were walking along the corridor of the train that was heading to the capital. His golden eyes were red and swollen, a sure sign he's been crying, but I decided not to comment on it.

"Hi," I replied shyly. He was cute but I didn't want to get too attached to anyone because I was definitely going to have to watch them die if I wanted to survive. We were following Blair and Stein who were bickering.

"How much do you want to bet we're going to be hearing a lot of that?" Kid asked me. I giggled quietly. Then I caught a whiff of something yummy.

"Oh, wow! Do you smell that?" I asked Kid. He inhaled deeply. His eyes widened and he looked down on me smiling. The smell got stronger the closer we got. We finally reached what I guess was a dining room. I gasped quietly, my eyes growing wide. There was a large table covered with every type of food imaginable. I heard Kid laugh at my awed expression, but I was too captivated by the amazing spread in front of me that I didn't bother to defend myself. I felt a large hand on my shoulder. I looked up to find it belonged to Stein.

"Dig in, sweetie," he said gruffly. His words were slightly slurred so I was almost sure he was drunk again. We all sat down around the table. I piled as much as I could onto my plate. I pickedup my fork and ate like a normal person instead of stuffing things into my mouth. I looked up briefly and saw Blair's look of relief.

"What?" I asked with a full mouth.

"thank god your mother teached you manners! Last year the trbutes ate like savages! she said bewildered. I nodded.

"In District 12 we usual worry about having anything to eat. Table manners aren't something we bother with," Kid explained to her. By the look on his face I could tell that he didn't like Blair. Kid had his own

pile of food he was digging into.

"I don't have a mom she's gone so is my dad both left us it's just sis and me "

Kid quickly looked at me and back at his plate I know that look. it's the pity look me and sis get it …well used to get _now sis will the look more_ _because of me. _I push thoughts of my sister out of my head for now it will make me sadder.

Some attendants brought in some wine. Stein rejected the glass, asking for the bottle instead. Blair looked like she was in a great deal of pain. When I had filled myself to the brim with what felt like more food then I'd usually eat in a year Stein ordered us to get some rest. We were shown to our rooms and left to shower.

Once I arrived in my room I walked to the bathroom

The shower was very funny looking and it confused me alot I finally decided to push a button and see what happened. Water sprayed out of a bunch of nozzles that seemed to cover every square foot of the wall. I touched the water tentatively and found that it was perfectly warm. I stepped in pressed all of the buttons and laughed as the shower sturgled to keep up. One of my random button pushing's was a bar of soap. I smelled it and the first thing I thought of was how the meadow smelled on the first day of spring. The round purple bar smelled like the sun and the rain and the flowers. It was perfect. I scrubbed and scrubbed until the bar of soap was gone. I stepped out and wrapped a huge fluffy towel around me. I made my way into my room and went to the dresser. I opened the top drawer and saw that it was full of pajamas. I picked out a yellow nightgown with brown spots and changed into it. It was soft and warmer than I thought it would be. I sat down in a bed bigger, warmer, and softer than all the beds in District 12 combined. I laid down and found myself lonely without Liz because we would always sleep together but eventually drifting off to sleep.

Kid's p.o.v

Sitting on the bed I take a good look about me. Even though everything is asymmetrical and even as I fix it , it can't take my mind away from the real reason we are here. How The Capitol makes twenty four kids fight to the death until one is left. The one who will be crowned victor and whose district will be showered with gifts for a year The Capitol who makes everyone act like they are enjoying the games and make everyone celebrate the victor and treat them like a king. And there leader medusa. The reason I am here right now. in the car next to me I can here my district partner giggling about something it amazing to me how shes remainned upbeat despite whats up ahead it makes me crack a smile before I climb into bed and get some much needed rest.

Waking I feel that I have been asleep for a while but not long. I am in the same position that I feel asleep in. I get up as I need to clear my head of the feelings that are over running it. Thinking of my father makes me sad because I know that I will never see him again. Opening the door I stick my head out and take a look around. The corridor is empty, not even a shadow of the Capitol attendants that are supposed to look after us. I step out into the corridor letting the door shut until it hits my fingertips, I then let the door close slowly so that not a sound is made when it finally closes. Walking down the train – past Stein's door- I come across the room at the end of the train. It's like a balcony on the end. The room is filled with chairs and low tables. The bottom end is taken up with a glass door, which when slide open lets you on to a viewing platform of sorts. Resting my hands on the railing I let the wind wash over me. Taking my thoughts and feelings, letting them be taken by the wind and be carried away from me. I stand there for what seems like forever. It's just me, the wind and the moonlight that comes in and out from behind the clouds that fill parts of the sky. I don't hear him until he is standing next to me looking at the track which seems to be sliding out from underneath us.

"you like her don't you "he asks with a smirk

"I don't know what your talking about"I try to hide it but a blush creeps up my face into my cheeks

''I knew you did kid I saw it on your face from the moment she was reaped" he still contains the smirk on his face and tightens the screw on his head and sits on one of the chairs.

"I want her to win"

"You really want to save her? You love her that much you would do that" He asks no trace of malice in his voice when he says it.

"Yeah I do" I reply tersely .

"I'll help you Kid but you have to do everything I tell you. You can't disobey me at all."

"Fine" I say turning around and walking back down the room to the door. Stein calls after me but I ignore him not wanting to hear anything else he has to wanting to get some rest and maybe wrap my head around this

Kid:its about time I get some pov

Me:Shut up or im telling patty how you feel

Kid :nononono

Me:That's what I thought don't forget to review and stuff

Patty:And ill give you a hug!

Kid im going to review now..


	4. meeting the stylists

The next morning I awake to hear Blair's piercing voice echoing in my ears. "Up, up, up! It's going to be a big, big, big day!" I respect her enthusiasm and try to dress as quickly as possible. This

time, I wear blue shorts and a white shirt, still barefoot I leave my room to watch the reapings

I absentmindedly plop down on the couch next to kid and lay my head on his shoulder because im tierd he dosent mind and pats my head

The pair form One are both attractive. A boy with white hair and a girl with blone pig tails No doubt they will pull a lot of sponsors. A arrogant boy with blue hair from District Two lunges to volunteer, and I gulp. He's strong-looking. The girl, who is smaller, also volunteers. Something about her expression makes me more afraid of her than the boy. The boy seems more like a bull- who charges with strength, but is very straight-forward- but she seems more like a viper- deadly and cunning.

A girl with pretty black hair is chosen from District Five tsubaki.. Then I see another tribute, a twelve-year-old from District Eleven, step up to the stage. She is, like me. She doesn't cry, though. She just has this determined look on her face. angela, I think her name is

The District Eleven boy is just as strong as the boy from Two. Another dose of fear rushes through me. I don't stand a chance.

Last comes our Reapings. I am chosen, and my face is red as tears fall down my cheeks. Kid just looks shocked. The cameras cut to Katniss, shouting to volunteer as we are ushered into the Justice Building. She's screaming, and she collapses as I turn on-screen. It goes on for another minute, then the screen cuts to black.

"Are you okay, Patty?" Kid asks me with concern. Only then do I realize that I am crying again, and that my mouth is hanging open.

I stare at the black TV screen, which moments ago held the image of my big sister.

Crying for me.

"Haymitch?" I begin trying to get off the subject. "Do you think you could give us some advice?" I prompt him. Kid looks up at him eagerly. "Stay alive." Steinsays then throws his head back in a laugh. I'm positive he says that to his tributes every year. Kid grows tense. "That's very funny." He lashes out at Stein and knocks his drink to the ground. "Only not to us." Kid says.

Stein swings over and punches Kid in the jaw, sending him to the floor. Then Stein straightens up and reaches for the other bottle on the table. I swiftly grab it before him and put it in my lap. Kid gets back into his chair and puts ice to his wound muttering about being asymmetrical in the face. Stein eyes us both then tells us to stand up in the middle of the room. As he circles us, he speaks. "Well, Kid, you're a fighter.

Patty, you're quick, good self defense." He mutters a few words under his breath then says. "I'll make a deal with you. You don't interfere with my drinking, and I'll stay sober enough to help

you."

My hand extends, handing him is bottle back. He chuckles. "Okay." Kid says, sighing. Stein lets out a breath of air then says, "We are almost to the station. You'll be put in the hands of your stylists." I squeel with enjoyment. He continues, "You may not like what they do to you. But no matter what, do not resist." I smile and then watch as Stein leaves the car. Within Seconds, the

light from the windows goes dark and only the light now is from the small ones on the roof. I look at Kid and he beckons me to follow him to the window I stand on a chair for a good view. and kid wrapshis arms around my waist holds on to me so I don't fall.i keep trying not to blush as we wait in silence then suddenly, the darkness ends a bunch of colors fill it's place. The capitol. The bright hue's surprise me, the sparkling buildings engulfing my eyes. When the train stops, my custody goes to my prep team. They look silly, and their names make me giggle., giriko,eruka, and mizune.

I am lying on a cold metal slab in the Remake Center, in nothing but a thin paper robe. Three of the most bizarre people I have ever seen are looking down at me and talking amongst themselves.

"Not bad for District Twelve," little one with pink hair says.

"Look at her hair. It's gorgeous," the man with the leather jacket and says, sighing.

"Justin will love her," the girl with the blue hair says. "We just need to get her ready."

They put me in a bath with a gritty soap and scrub me down, taking at least three layers of skin with it. They then soak me in a soothing lather, which erases all the irritation. Next comes the worst part. They are removing all the hair from my body, in a process called waxing. It hurts my legs, and I give a little shriek with each tear. I can practically hear the skin coming off with the wax.

"Sorry. Don't worry, this is the last one," eruka, the chubby one, says as she tears away the last of my leg hair with a final yank.

"Ah!" I scream, gasping for breath. They look at me with pity, then start plucking my eyebrows, which brings tears to my eyes.

It feels wrong, but Stein said to let them do it, even though I wouldn't like it. So I don't even flinch when they tell me to take my robe off. Then they examine me, removing any last bits of hair with tweezers. I wonder how Kid feels right now...

When they are sure that I am fully hairless, they squeal and give each other high fives. "Justin will be in to see you shortly," Flavius, the one with the orange hair, says.

"Come on," mizune, the tattooed one, leads them out. I put on my robe again and sit on the hard table. Moments later, the doors slide open and Justin walks in. I am startled by his seemingly normal appearance. He has brown hair and green eyes, and the only hint of makeup he has is gold eyeliner. I instantly feel more relaxed.

"Hello Patty," he says in a calm voice, so unlike those of my prep team.

"Hi," I say nervously, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Don't be nervous. I'm here to make you feel more at ease," I try to relax my muscles, but I have been tense ever since the reaping. "I saw you at the Reaping. Very brave of you," he comments. I don't know what to say. I actually did cry a little, which isn't really brave at all.

"What am I wearing for the Chariot Rides?" I ask with only a hint of real curiosity. Every year we are dressed in awful baggy coalminers outfits, and we never get any attention. One year the tributes were even sent out naked and sprinkled with coal dust.

"My partner, , and I see it as our duty to make this year's tributes... unforgettable," he says, with a sparkle in his eye, and I'm not sure he is entirely sane.

"What do you mean?" I ask, a little nervous as to what he's implying. I don't want to go nude...

"We are going to focus less on the mining and more on the coal," he looks at me, waiting for me to get it, but I don't. The next words out of his mouth prove he's lost his sanity. "We are going to... light you on fire."


	5. The Chariot

Patty pov

I stand by the chariot, not wanting to go and mingle with the other tributes. I stroke our horse's head, which is coal black. Coal. Just thinking the word makes me homesick, and makes me want my father back.

Kid comes up behind me. You look pretty. Patty.", Kid smiled at me He was dressed in his typical black, symmetrical suit with a skull-like ring on each hand. His tokens im guessing He, like me, seems nervous. I glance around at the other tributes. Most are just staying by their chariots, like me, but some of the braver ones are talking in a rowdy group in the middle of the room. The Careers.

Justin and Portia come up behind us. Portia is a little more "made-up" than Justin, and her appearance, up close, startles me. But I don't flinch when she adjusts my headdress.

Justin holds something strange in his hands. It looks like some sort of tank. "Now, I'm going to light your capes on fire just before you go out there. Remember-smile, wave, and the audience will love you. Make sure they remember you." Justin gives me a quick peck on the head. "Now, get on up there."

Kid climbs up first, then offers me a hand. I take it, and he pulls me up. I'm surprised by how easily he can lift me, like I weigh nothing. He is a lot stronger than I knew. I smile nervously at him, then look straight ahead.

When the district 1 chariot rolled out, I looked up at Kid and noticed the three white lines on one side of his hair were still there. "Hey Kid, I thought the stylists were dying your hair.", I said recalling everything Justin had told me. Beside me Kid hung his head and I realized that it wasn't just other people or things that Kid wanted to be symmetrical. "_Dang it patty!",_ I snapped at myself, not really knowing why I cared that Kid now had his head down on the chariot and was banging a fist on the golden surface. There was still so much to learn about my partner that I didn't learn in the past couple of days _No stop it no friends _I yelled in my head again

"I know!", complained Kid, "they dyed them before lunch, but there back now!"

I laughed and place a hand on his back, "Come on Kid, it's not that bad. Maybe it just takes a few tries to work because you're a Grim Reaper. I'm sure you'll wake up one day and the stripes will be gone Or you can try and dye the other side of your head with white stripes too!".", I tried comforting him.

Kid looked up with large eyes and a smile, "Thank you Patty."

I giggled "kid you can be so silly"

Kid looked at me but was cut off by Justin here we go you guys Justin climbs up behind us, and I feel a small flicker of fear. Is it really safe to have flames that close to our heads? I try to banish the thought form my mind. Of course it is. Justin wouldn't hurt me. Even if he wanted to, it's against the law. And yet, when he starts it up, my heart starts pounding.

I am prepared for the pain but none comes. Instead, there is a slight tickling sensation and I start laughing, like when Liz used to flutter her fingers over my stomach. There is no heat, either; it's actually colder than I expected it to be. "See?" Justin says, climbing back down and coming into view, "It's fine." The doors open then, and music blasts into my ears, along with the screaming of millions of people. "It's time."

Kid pov

At the last second, as the doors swung open for them, I laced my left hand into her right. Justin had mentioned it earlier, but told me only to do it when I knew that she wouldn't jerk her hand away. They would be the only tributes that were displayed as one unit. His plan was brilliant, and so far, it was working. Everyone's eyes were on them, but Kid didn't blame them. They were absolutely gorgeous, shining like two hot coals. Especially patty, she was radiant lovely as a rose in her make-up her and hair, beautifully curled, blowing behind her. As she smiles and waves, her face lit up. People begin cheering louder, "Patty! Patty!"

She waves, and even blows some kisses. Everyone is cheering for us; the other tributes all but forgotten. While they all stand rigid, barely even acknowledging the crowd, I start waving. The audience loves us and e start being showered with roses. The cameras zoom in as we pull up around the arena. Me and patty a guiding light in the center of the darkness. I get lost looking at patty as snow gives his speech Before i knew we were away from the screaming "fans" and in the gaze of our fellow competitors. Some jaws dropped at the sight of us. Some, like blackstar from District 2, just glared. Quickly, i turned off pattys' suit, as she did the same. A raw thought crossed my mind. Just wait until they see what I have planned for my interview I thought with a smirk


	6. training

I wake to the sound of Blair's voice, "Up, up, up! You've got a big, big, big day ahead of you!" I open my eyes and roll over. I don't want to get up. I am tired, since I only fell asleep late last night. I'm surprised I can sleep at all, given all that is happening. "Come on, patricia, it's time to train!"

This startles me, and I start hyperventilating. Meet the tributes? Face-to-face? In person? I've never spoken to the tributes, and it frightens me. Especially with the way the boy from District Two was looking at me, like he'd gladly strangle me. I have a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach, and I want to break down and cry. Seeing the others, training, doing what they do best, I will lose all hope.

I get dressed in a simple turtleneck and dark pants. It's comfortable and sturdy, good for training. I head out to the dining room, where Kid is already sitting, in an outfit almost identical to mine. He gives me a small smile when he notices it, and I lift my lips in response.

Stein is also at the table, not drinking, for now. As soon as I sit down, he launches into speech, "Listen. Don't show off everything you can do. Save that for your Gamemaker session. What I want you to do is go to as many survival stations as you can. Knowing how to use a weapon is nice- if you can get one. Being able to find food is always useful, because you can't eat a weapon. Take note of the plants in the edible plants station- it can give you a hint as to what the arena is. Don't make any ally promises; talk to me first. Do you understand?" He asks, and Kid and I nod. It's a lot of information, but it seems to make sense. "Good. I'm gonna go have a bottle." He gives a wave, and one of the servants, Avoxes, they are called, brings him a spirit.

"Tsk," Blair rolls her eyes, then beckons us to the elevators. "Come now, it's almost time!" We stand in an awkward silence in the elevator. We are down in seconds- so fast, I can't believe that we are underground.

The doors open, and even though we are there right on time, we are the last to arrive. All the other tributes stand in a semi-circle, not talking to each other. They are sizing one another up. One of the trainers, Atala, I think her name is, pins the number 12 to each of our backs.

"Alright. You are here to train for the Games. While here, you must understand that you are not to have physical contact with any other tributes whatsoever. If you would like to participate in hand-to-hand combat, you may touch the trainers only. That is all."

Most of the other tributes stay in the awkward circle, but the Careers all immediately head to the stations with the deadliest-looking weapons. I look around, searching for an empty station. I decide to try edible plants, like Stein suggested. I try to pay attention, I really do, but I keep getting distracted by the District Two girl, who hits the bull's-eye every single time with a knife, and the District One girl, who can decapitate a dummy with her partner the scythe boy.

I am relieved to see that I recognize some of the plants; they are in our family's plant book. Liz doesn't know, but I look through it almost every single night, just to see my father's handwriting. These are the plants I often see in the woods from my house by the fence. I pass the test easily, then move on. I don't want to go to a station with another tribute, so I end up going to the knot-tying station. The trainer looks surprised to see that someone has come. I try my best, but even the most basic snares prove too difficult for me. I give up after my seventh attempt on a simple snare, then break for lunch.

All of the tributes must eat lunch together. Most of the tributes sit alone, but the Careers have all pushed their tables together and are talking loudly. After getting my food, I search for a place to sit. There are no empty tables, so I go and sit with Kid. We exchange a few comments, but nothing else.

"How is training going?" Kid asks.

"Good. I went to the edible plants, like Stein suggested," I say, careful with what I reveal around him. I don't want to say my strengths and weaknesses in front of him, even if he is my ally. Which he isn't.

"Good," he says, "I tried spear throwing." he shudders and says nothing else. We sit in silence for a few moments more, then we go back out to train. I find I am pretty good at climbing, but nowhere near as good as Tsubaki from District Eight. She seems to fly around in the training center, barely making a sound. I almost go up to her- almost. But I can't bring myself to talk to one of the other tributes- I can barely even talk to Kid.

About an hour later, after I go to the edible bugs station and run around on the track for a bit, we are told to go up to our rooms. I walk to the elevators slowly, not wanting to get put in an elevator with any of the Careers. When I am herded into one, I find myself with the District Five girl and Tsubaki, the one I was too shy to talk to earlier.

"Hi," Tsubaki says, offering me a small smile. I'm thankful that she's made the first move. "What's your name?" she asks politely, even though I know she already knows it.

" patty," I say, telling her the nickname that no one in the Capitol calls me.

"Tsubaki," she says, though I already know that. The elevator opens and the other girl steps out. She is very graceful in the way she moves, catlike. I don't even remember seeing her in the training center, even at lunch. Strange, I can recall almost nothing about her.

"You're sweet," Tsubaki says, startling me.

"thank you?," I reply, not sure what else to say.

"Maybe we can train together tomorrow," she says, lifting her lip slightly.

"That would be great," I say, smiling a little, even though Stein told me not to make any ally promises. But that wasn't really an ally promise.. We stop at her floor and she walks out. Before the doors close completely, she looks over her shoulder and waves at me. I feel a little of the pressure leave my chest. I won't be alone anymore. I've got Tsubaki.

But the odds of either of us winning are not in our favor.

Kid and I arrive at the Training Center the next morning, ten minutes early this time. But yet we are still the last to arrive. Blair smiles at us slightly, then turns on her high heels and walks away. Kid and I join the others, but Atala doesn't have anything to say. We break away from each other instantly.

Tsubaki stands next to me and looks at me expectantly. "What do you want to do?" she asks. The way she stands, on her toes, arms slightly out like wings, reminds me of a bird.

"Well, I did edible plants, insects, knot-tying, climbing, and running yesterday. Maybe... fire-building?" I know I really should try a weapon, but the Careers are still there. I swear to myself I'll go there after lunch.

Tsubaki starts her fire quickly, but it takes me nearly an hour to get it going, and only with flint. She stays for a while, but I tell her she should go try something else, and she goes to the shelter station.

I look around at the other tributes. Kid is at the camouflage station, painting his arm so it looks like a tree. The District Two boy is amazing- his sword moves like an extension of his arm. I look around the Center for the glint of pink hair of the District Five girl, but find nothing. She is good at being hidden.

At lunch, Tsubaki and I sit together. I find that she is the oldest of five siblings, and that she loves to sing. Liz has a lovely voice, but she hasn't sang since our Dad left years ago. I tell her a little about me- Buttercup, Lady, District Twelve. But I can't bring myself to mention Liz; it is too painful.

"I say we split up," Tsubaki says matter-of-factly. "That way, we can learn more skills." I nod. I really do need to learn how to use a weapon. It's ridiculous though; I could never kill anyone.

After lunch, I march right over to the knife-throwing station before I lose my nerve. I look around, unsure of what to do, and a trainer comes over and asks me, kindly, if I need any help. I nod shyly, and he launches into a speech about the basics of knives: how to hold the handle if you're throwing versus if you're stabbing, the proper form for throwing, and the best spots to aim for the kill. I gulp as he talks about the last one, breaking into a nervous sweat.

He hands me a small black knife- basic, but deadly. I try to throw it from ten feet away, but I don't throw hard enough and it bounces off the target and clatters to the floor. The District Two boy hears this and snickers, then. He throws two knives from ten yards away, and both nearly hit the bull's-eye. The trainer commends him, and he smiles evilly. As he retrieves his knives, he whispers in my ear, "That's how a real tribute throws. See you in the arena- but not for long." he laughs at me, then walks off as if nothing happened.

I clench my fist around the knife handle in my hand. Her comment makes me so angry that I throw the knife with all the force I can muster. It hits the wall right next to his ear, and he freezes and he turns to me, murder in his eyes.

"Did you see that? She just threw a knife at me!" The boy shouts, pointing his own knife at me.

" I didn't mean to," I say hotly, my face turning red. I don't know what came over me.

"The hell you didn't!" By now most of the other tributes have stopped to stare at us.

"Hey! What is going on here? Blackstar?" Atala demands, hands on her hips. I guess Blackstar is his name.

He stays frozen, then a small smile plays at his lips. he stares at me with icy eyes and tilts his head before responding, "Nothing." I'm shocked, but Atala finds the answer satisfactory, and she turns and leaves. Most of the other tributes go back to what they were doing, but it is quieter than before. Blackstar retrieves my knife from the wall and brings it back to me. "I believe this is yours," he says sweetly. I grip the handle, but his hand tightens, and he leans in to whisper, "Can't wait to see you in the arena, District Twelve," Blackstar says, sending chills down my spine. I shudder.

Blackstar may not be very big, but she has become my worst enemy.


	7. Private sessions

It's the last day of training. This is my last chance to learn the skills I will need for survival. This is my only chance to show the Gamemakers what I am made of. And I also only have two more days before I go into the arena.

I banish the thought from my mind so I can focus on the knife in my hand. I came straight here this morning with the intention of working on my throwing a little more. Blackstar is also here, but she stays her distance. My throws are good, but nothing like they were yesterday. It seems as if to get a good throw I need to be angry.

I watch Tsubaki out of the corner of my eye. She is working with a sling shot, and she hits the target every time. I'm glad that she's my ally. She's smart and fast, and I won't be alone. I wonder what Kid will do.

We break for lunch then, and I start to feel dread. That is the end of training. Now I will have fifteen minutes to impress the Gamemakers. Alone. All eyes will be on me, and I can't mess up. Haymitch heard of my little stunt with the knife yesterday, and he said that with a throw like that I'll get a good score. He also said to go all out, because a girl like me will need sponsors.

I sit with Kid and Tsubaki in silence, barely touching my lamb stew. I think I'm going to be sick, and I see Kid wipe his own hands on his pants. Even the Careers seem a little nervous, and they aren't as loud as they usually are.

"Soul Evans, District One male." A mechanical woman's voice sounds over the system, and the room goes silent. Soul gets up then, a small smile on his face. He walks with a saunter, trying to act cool. But I can tell he's nervous; we all are.

The room is now silent as people contemplate what they are going to do. I don't even know what my plan is. I'll throw some knives and make a burn medicine, I suppose, but there's not much else that I can do that will catch their eye. I'll just be another face in the sea of tributes, no serious competitor.

Maka Albarn District one female the voice asks and the girl with the pig tails adjusts her gloves and walks in with an air of confidence

"Blackstar District Two male." Blackstar stands up, his chin out. As he passes me, he gives me a little smirk that sends shivers up my spine. I never want to end up alone with him, of that I'm sure.

As the tributes start to go on, I get more and more nervous. It is growing closer to my turn. As the District Twelve female, I am designated to go last. I will be all alone in this room for fifteen minutes before I must put on a show. The thought makes me sick.

"Tsubaki Natusuka, District Eight female." Tsubaki gives me a small smile as she passes. I try to return it, but it comes out as more of a grimace. Then it soon becomes just me and Kid.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Kid asks. I'm surprised that he's talking to me, since we've had almost no interaction since the chariot, and even then it was only at mealtimes.

"Not really, no. Do you?" I ask. He's smart and resourceful, he'll get a good score.

"No," he says, laughing a little. "I guess I'll just throw some weights around." He looks thoughtful for a moment almost like hes hiding somthing. "But you should throw some knives. You're really good."

Before I can say thanks, the voice comes back on. " Death the Kid, District Twelve male." He gets up and leaves a look of concentration on his face. My stomach drops, and my heart speeds up. Just fifteen more minutes. My leg starts shaking, and I have to work hard to keep my breathing normal. I feel like it's the Reaping again; everything's too hot, and it's too crowded, even though I'm alone.

"Patricia Thompson, District Twelve female." Has it really been fifteen minutes? I stand up and walk to the Training Center, wiping my hands on my pants as I go.

The door opens, and I am left standing there. It feels so empty without the other tributes here. I bite my lip, unsure of what to do. I look around, and what I see makes me worried.

The Gamemakers all have a glass of wine in their hands, and a plate of food in front of them. My stomach drops. They won't be paying attention to me. It's not fair. I am going to die in a few days, and all they care about is food?

My face gets hot and I blink tears from my eyes. I go over to the medicinal herbs station and get to work. Then I stop. What can I do to catch their eye? Then it hits me.

I stop what im doing and I go right to the knife section. I now have some curious eyes on me. They must wonder why I stopped at the medical station . I try to ignore them as I carefully choose my knife. I go for the simple one that I used my first day of training, the one that stuck in the wall. I position my feet just so and take a deep breath. Inhale, prepare, exhale, release. Just like the trainer told me.

The knife flies straight for a few seconds, then veers off course. Instead of landing in the thigh, like I'd intended, it sticks in the shin. What little attention I had been commanding disappears as a giant roast pig is brought out on a platter to them.

Anger ignites in me. With my life on the line, all they care about is this pig. They watched the Careers, and just when they got bored, they started to get drunk. Just like the rest of them. Before I realize what I'm doing, I hurl the knife. Just like I did yesterday.

It sticks right in the wall, all the way across the gymnasium in the gamemakers pit. The whole lot of them go silent, and I allow myself a small smile as I pick up my knives and throw two more,both hitting the target in kill zones.

They all watch intently as I pull out each knife, gingerly. I lose myself, in ecstasy as I throw each knife not a sound escapes the lips of the Gamemakers, their pig forgotten.

I stand up then,. They are still speechless. "Thank you," I say, then I turn and walk to the elevators.

"Thank you, my dear. You have given me much to consider," The Head Gamemaker says. There is a grin playing at his lips, and I almost shudder. Getting attention is a good thing, but getting too much attention is bad. I try to swallow my fear as the elevator doors close, but as soon as they are shut, I collapse.

That man controls our lives with the flip of a switch, and I just brought attention to myself. Great.


End file.
